


lovebirds

by demonbrats



Category: Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Damian Wayne is So Done, Damian Wayne-centric, Garfield Logan-centric, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot Collection, This is DUMB
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonbrats/pseuds/demonbrats
Summary: damigar one shot collection.latest: “i hate you.”“you don’t seem like you hate me when we’re making out.”
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Damian Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. closets and cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> hi. :) i was thinking about closets and the boys cuddling, like the fourth thingy ( i think that’s the one where like they started cuddling up over the course of whatever, being cuties, and cuddling each other during the times of need, nightmares, etc), of the 5+1 scenes, so I thought to combine them

Damian hates the situation he is in at the very moment. This goddamn mission. This new villain— Gizmo?? Damian has no idea, he was not paying attention to briefing. (look. he had way more important things to handle than paying attention. he can be a badass without paying attention, thank you very much!)

Dumbass Garfield ‘bEAst bOy’ Logan was pressed up against him, they were chest to chest in this tight storage closet. His back was digging into a shelf, making Damian hissed out, “Quit moving! Shape shift into something small!”

“I can’t! Somethings happening to my powers!” Garfield hissed back, glaring at Damian like Damian was the idiot here.

—

Damian and him were battling off some aggressive robots. Damian was already bored of this. The bots were easy to take down, slightly annoying because they kept trying to stab him, but Damian is also trying to stab them.

It was all going swell, they were winning. Then Garfield yelled out, “Rob! Look out!” And proceeded to run towards Damian, as a cheetah and then shifting to a human, proceeding to shove the both of them into a opened closet. Just like the weirdo Gizmo kid wanted. (Damian is going to punch that kid when he sees him/meets him)

And then the door closed as the two boys got up, causing Garfield to run into the door, that was funny. Being locked in here with the shapeshifter was not. 

— 

So, that’s how they got stuck in here. Exciting, right?

Gar kept pressing up against him— not on purpose.. It was tight and very cramped in here, making Damian both annoyed and grow red, “Is that a gun or are you just happy to see me?”

Damian leaned up, whispering into his ear, “Actually, it’s a knife,” Damian took out the small dagger, holding it up.

”Im not into knife play, but you have never been more hot.”

“Actually, in Nanda Parbat, I had been more hot, because it was a desert.”

Garfield laughed a bit, as he moved slightly so Damian could get to the door, “What ya’ gonna do? Pick the lock with the knife?”

”sure, I’m sure I’ll be even more hot then,” he mumbled, as he began to do so. A real good time for Damian to forget his lock picks that were in his room.

“Oh, you definitely are.”

“Shut up, or ill use this knife to cut your dick off.”

Gar quickly shut his mouth (he needed his male genitals, ok?) as Damian got the door opened, stepping out and motioning for Garfield to be quiet. Garfield got the idea, but as soon as they walked out, they saw Starfire, Raven, Kid Flash (Wally West II), Blue Beetle and Superboy (Kon).

“Woah, whatcha’ guys doing in that closet,” Kon grinned, flying over to the duo.

”Plotting your murder,” Damian retorted, a blank expression on his face as he placed his knife away. Kon quickly backed up and walked off, sorta scared of the ‘scary’ boy wonder. (You flash kryptonite one time at him and he’s suddenly wary of you!)

Garfield couldn’t help the smile that crawled on his face, “Don’t be so grumpy, Rob, you definitely enjoyed our time in the closet.”

”I’m sure you’re the one who enjoyed the time in the closet,” Damian scoffed, his masked eyes looked him up and down.

Garfield looked down, before glaring at Damian.

”Made you look,” Damian smirked, offering a shrug. Garfield rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Damain tightly, the boy in his arms squirming as Garfield tickled his sides. 

“I know you wanna laugh.”

”You are wrong. I was trained out of this when I was six since I was caught laughing while being fitted for a outfit.”

Garfield ceased his tickling, instead burying his head into Damian’s hair, his hug turning into something soft. Nothing more to add.

”If you two lovebirds are done, we wanna get back to the tower and order a pizza,” Jaime called out, standing in front of the portal Raven made while the two ‘lovebirds’ were talking. Damian rolled his eyes, cheeks red as he elbowed Garfield hard, causing the shapeshifter to cry out in pain and let go of Damian. Damian only ignored it and walked to the exit, giving a nod to Jaime before he walked through the portal. 

“You good, hombre (man)?” Jaime laughed as he watched his friend whine dramatically.

”Yeah! That’s just— owie.. How he shows affection and his undying love that he has for me.”

—

Damian yawned, having changed into some comfortable clothes he could rest in before coming in, sat beside Garfield, who was playing video games and screaming at the tv. Like a mad man. (It’s like he is possessed-)

It was three in the morning. He was so done. “I’m glad you showered this morning,” Damian started, a yawn interrupting his statement before continuing, “It would have sucked if you smelled and I was stuck with you.”

“I take showers more so you won’t complain,” Gar grinned, nudging the other with his shoulder.

”Wow. I’m glad you do proper hygiene for me.”

”I’d do anything for you,” he murmured, a soft gaze in his eyes, his eyes were still glued to the game as he mashed the buttons. 

Damian hummed as he leaned against him, “You should go to sleep, we have training tomorrow morning and I want to kick your ass fairly.”

”Whaattt? No. Sleep is for the weak.”

”You are weak,” Damian mumbled, no malice in his voice, just a.. soft tone of voice.

“Rudee. How much ya’ sleep this week?”

”Yes.”

”Thats not an answer,” he laughed, it was filled with humor, but worry. Emotions were slipping through.

”Is. is an answer,” he muttered, not even forming a grammatically correct sentence. He, quite frankly, can’t be asked to.

Look, he’s really tired. Only a few hours of sleep for the last three days. There was a breakout at Arkham that required the whole Batfam, real tiresome, and then a Titans mission. He’s very sleepy right now and slightly comfortable leaning against the green boy. 

Garfield sighed in defeat, shutting off his game, nudging Damian, “Finnne, ill sleep, only so I can actually stand a chance against you.” [ meaning: so you will actually sleep ]

”You stand no chance,” he stood up, shuffling off to his room. Garfield behind him. 

“Want me to.. Yknow-“

Damian nodded, opening the door to his room and walking in, Garfield jumped onto the bed, falling onto his back.   
  


“How is your bed so goddamn comfy?” Garfield whined, Damian rolled his eyes, pulling at the comforter.

”Up. Or under the blanket,” Gar sighed loudly, yawning as he did as told, Damian slid under the blankets, turning on his side, back facing Gar. (At the start, he slept like a corpse, but he feels comfortable with him now.)

Gar’s arms snaked around him, pulling him close, his head hiding in his back, making Damian squirm for a moment before relaxing.

”Are you okay?” He mumbled into his back.

”la (no).” Damian has a habit of answering questions in Arabic if the answer is one he knew would upset someone.

”Huh?”

”Yes. Okay, I’m okay,” he mumbled, the lie slipped off his tongue with ease. Garfield hummed, rubbing his stomach for a moment.

The two boys fell asleep, side by side.. Or at least one of them did. Garfield was still up, just watching Damian, making sure he was okay. 


	2. on and off again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian Wayne and Garfield Logan. Two boys who share a love with animals. Two boys that go to the same school. Two boys who work at the same animal shelter.
> 
> —  
> No capes. Au. Highschool. Animal shelters.

They first met at the animal shelter. Garfield was.. probably.. High when they met. (Damian swears that boy was either on drugs or was literally insane. Garfield says he has never done drugs, but he acts like it.)

Damian fell for the attention that Garfield gave him. Damian’s hateful insults turned into insults without malice, secret sweetness hidden in his words. Garfield’s smiled turned realer, his smile when Damian first met him was plastered on.

They had this thing. It started after the end of their shift on one night, they were going to be locking up the shelter since they are trusted workers. 

—

Damian tried to give a smile to their last customer, but it came as grimace as he gave them their change. The customer scoffed as they took their change and left with their bag of items. 

Damian petted the soft cat that was sitting on the counter, “Hello, Tilda. I will be missing you once I leave.”

”You’re way nicer to that cat than you are at me,” Damian heard a cheerful voice say. Garfield.

He groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Tilda deserves niceness, she is beautiful, unlike you.”

”You love me, I know ya’ do, I mean.. Look at me,” he grinned, motioning towards his body.

”I am.. All I can say is yikes.”

”I-“

Damian smirked, taking a sip of his water from his bottle of water.

Garfield heaved a laugh as he went to the counter, placing his forearms on it and looking at Damian, “So.. Come here often?”

Damian frowned, confusion in his eyes, “Obviously.. I do work here.”

“..sigh,” Garfield laughed, the way he looked at Damian made Damian’s heart beat increase, it made him feel as if Damian was the only person around, like he was.. Perfection. The boy often told him that he was, but Damian simply can’t agree. The bags under his eyes and his curly/wavy hair that he despises, the way he gets confused with certain words and stumbles, and the way he has trouble with just understanding basic human social interactions. (Not his fault, he was basically isolated so he could study profusely instead of worrying about stupid things such as friends..)

The Arabic boy offered a frown as he closed the book he had been previously reading before the last customer came in, petting Tilda one more time before he lifted himself off the counter, “I should be getting home. My grandfather is here to pick me up.”

Garfield hummed, giving a nod to the other, “Gotcha..”

They stared at each other for a moment before Damian grabbed his bag and slid his book into it, walking out from behind the counter, “Do you.. Do you need a ride back? To your residence?”

”Uhm.. I can just take my bike.”

Damain shook his head as he grabbed his wrist, pulling him to the door, “Nonsense.”

Garfield laughed as he allowed himself to be pulled, “Wait— wait, my bag and we gotta lock up.”

Damian nodded, letting go as he went towards Alfred, basically telling the other to lock up.

-

They rode to Garfield’s house, in.. Not a peaceful silence. Garfield was chatting it up with Alfred, the older man was smiling a bit, the corners of his mouth were turned up slightly, “Well, Young master Damian has spoken about you very much, Mister Garfield. I’m glad to have met you.”

”I have not!”

”Shhh, Dami-“ Gar grinned, pulling Damian to his side, pecking his cheek, “I tell all my friends about you, too— thank you for the ride, Mister Alfred! I’ll see ya’ tomorrow, D.”

With that, Garfield hopped out the car, moving to the trunk and grabbing his bike before he walked up his driveway, disappearing away into the dark.

”Master—“

”Nope. No. Not a word,” he mumbled, cheeks dark.

—

And now, here they were, locking up again. Or, they were supposed to. Look... Damian has sorta been angry at Garfield, for one reason and one reason. Tara Markov. He went back to her, basically kicking Damian out of the picture completely. Which.. It’s fine. It’s fine! It’s FINE.

He didn’t care anyways!

”D,” Garfield called out from where he was petting a dog. A frown placed on the boys face. His hair was falling onto his face. Damian loved it. He always did. He liked running his fingers through it.

( brief memories of Damian being pushed back against a wall, Gar’s hands on his waist as Damian’s hands found their way into his hair, pulling and tugging on it as they kissed. )

They haven’t really been talking. Garfield has been way too busy with Miss Markov. Damian has seen the way the other was when they broke up. He felt second best with Garfield. He felt second best with everyone he cared about. Never did he feel _first_. Maybe that’s a personal issue. Maybe that’s the insecure part of him speaking. 

“What?” He huffed, lips in a thin line, “Is there something you need?”

”Someoens grumpy,” he started, a nervous laugh leaving him.

”Not grumpy, just confused on why you are speaking to me.”

”Because you are my friend and you are grumpy.”

”Not grumpy.”

”You so are, what’s up?” The boy walked towards Damian, brow wiggling.

”Nothing is up. Will you be okay locking up on your own? Or are you too incompetent on doing that?” 

“Geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.”

”And someone woke up way too energized.”

”Alright, you’ve been so— yourself—“

”Myself? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

”Lemme finish. Yourself times ten.”

“Tt,” Damian clicked his tongue.

Garfield has been worried for the other. He seemed more— introverted and snappy then ever. The boy had recently broken up with Tara, simply due to the fact that he was stupid to get back with her. His parents had also came back.. Only for two days, saying they had to go to a jungle to investigate some new creature. He was happy for his parents, really, but he missed them. He’s staying with his aunt and is having an alright time, but he just wants his mom and dad. Is that too much to ask for? It doesn’t help that Damian is deciding to be as emo as ever, it’s just making him stressed the fuck out. Ugh, amirite?

”I broke things off with her.”

“Congratulations, you’re not as stupid as I thought.”

”I like you.”

”I hate you.”

”You don’t seem like you hate me when we’re making out.”

Damian sputtered, cheeks red, “Why don’t we test that theory?”

”Feeling bold, huh?”

”Being wimpy, huh?” Damian retorted, watching as the other walked to him, laughter filling the room as he cupped Damian’s cheeks and kissed him.

Romantic, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I got bored when writing this so the ending is v rushed. When I write, I mainly write everything during the same time so I don’t get burnt out or get writers block 😭😭
> 
> I basically got writers block in the middle of this. Oopsies

**Author's Note:**

> Woah. I had a way different idea for this fic,  
> here ya’ go: The two got to talking, it was turning more flirty as they got closer, Garfied’s hands find their way to Damian’s waist, Damian’s left hand was in Garfied’s hair, the other near his side. He felt Garfield pull him in closer, a shocked gasp leaving his lips.
> 
> ”Is that a gun or are you just happy to see me?” Garfield teased, green eyes locking onto Damian’s. Damian offered a smile.
> 
> ”Actually, it’s a knife.” A evil, mischievous smile graced his lips as he pushed him to the wall, kneeing his stomach and holding a knife to his neck. 
> 
> “Woah— uh— im— im not into knife play—“ Damian’s knife was enchanted to mess with Garfield’s shape shifting ability.
> 
> ”Me neither,” Damian scoffed, pressing the knife deeper before he heard footsteps, some people dropping down, as well.
> 
> ”Good work, grandson,” Damian heard Ra’s say, Ra’s was holding a collar. A dampening collar. 
> 
> “Thank you, Grandfather,.”
> 
> Next:  
> “I hate you.”
> 
> “You don’t seem like you hate me when we’re making out.”


End file.
